A Final Battle
by Spike-Big-Bad
Summary: The Doctor chases his old foe through the time vortex, for the final climatic battle.  It is the end... but the moment has been prepared for.


Disclaimer: The Doctor, The Master, Jack, Martha and the Tardis belong to the BBC. I own nothing except a toy Sonic Screwdriver. So don't sue me... please!

A/N: This is a kind of prologue to a fanfiction series I am writing about a female Doctor. I guess it's AU considering the timing. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

A Final Battle

The Doctor strolled into the Tardis and sighed. No longer was he the last Timelord, no longer was he the sole survivor of a climatic battle for time. He should be happy, but he wasn't. The other survivor happened to be the worst scum in the universe. The Master.

The Doctor run a hand through his thick brown hair. He never thought he would wish to be alone. It was funny how things worked out sometimes. One minute he wanted to have his fellow Timelords around him once more and the minute he does, he wishes he was alone again. He chuckled slightly to himself. Even he thought he was a complex person to understand.

Even though he had stopped the Master's plan, he had gotten away at the last minute, as usual. Now he had to go find him. The search would be too dangerous even for Jack, who had other things to take care of in Cardiff, and Martha…

No, he would not think about her. He would not endanger her life by letting her come with him. He had to find this universal criminal and set things right once and for all.

His face set in determination and he started to press his many buttons and fiddle with several knobs. The Tardis chimed in answer to his commands and began to take off into the vortex. He laid in a setting on the Master's newly constructed Tardis and set off to find him.

Three hours later found the Doctor wrestling with his machine, attempting to put out a small fire that had erupted on the console. He pulled a lever next to the screen and hoped that his ship would not hate him too much.

The Tardis rocked and he felt himself be thrown backwards into the railing behind him. He caught his balance and flicked on the screen, the heat of the flames causing him to sweat. The screen showed a Grandfather clock racing after him and barging into the Tardis. As Tardis' had no weapons, The Master was forced to smash his own precious machine into the Doctor's old Type 40. The two time machines battled for supremacy in the vortex before the Doctor was forced to make a crash landing.

The Tardis materialized in a rainy section of an empty street. The Doctor stepped out and was immediately soaked to the bone. The sound of manic laughter filled the air as The Master stepped out from behind the corner of a building. He two was soaked, in his grey suit. The Timelords stared at each other, knowing that this would the final battle.

They stepped forward.

"Doctor," The Master sneered. "I had hoped that you would come. You've truly made my night."

"Stop quoting classics Master, it's not your style," The Doctor retorted, shrugging off his long overcoat.

"Yes you're quite right. I'm best quoting a character from an Earth franchise who seems most like myself." He assumed a pose, pulling out a pair of dark sunglasses. "Doctor, welcome back. I've missed you. "

"Your regeneration has made you insane Master." The rain pelted down on the Doctor. His thick brown mane was matted and stuck to his head. His clothes soaking.

"Maybe, but I have something you do not. Or rather I have more than you have."

The Doctor stared at him in confusion, his smirk growing every second. He finally understood. The Master had succeeded, he'd gained a new cycle of regenerations, his life goal was nearing it's completion. Only he stood in its way.

"Now, Doctor," his smirk fading, as he removed the sunglasses. "We finish this." The two rushed towards each other, fists cutting through the rain, making slow but powerful tracks through the air. Their fists connected simultaneously and time seemed to slow down. As they both fell to the ground. They stared up at each other, hatred in their eyes. It would end, their eternal struggle would end tonight, only one would leave alive. The Doctor began to get to his feet, but the Master was quicker. He raced over to the Doctor and kicked him square in the jaw. He fell backwards onto the near flooded road and heard something crack slightly. He felt, behind his head, a strange wet substance that definitely was not water. Retracting his hand, he discovered that the substance was blood. His own blood. The Master approached again and stamped down on his chest. The Doctor felt his ribs cracking from the blow; he sucked in air but got a mouthful of fist. The Master was beating him senseless, and there was nothing he could do.

The Master stepped away from him, running a hand over his face, to wipe away the rain. The Doctor tried to breath, he tried to get up, he tried and he tried, but it was no use. He had maneuvered himself onto his arms and legs and attempted to push himself up. The Master was on him in a matter of seconds, kicking him in the stomach, sending him back to the ground.

He grabbed the Doctor's soaking hair and snarled into his ear. "I own you now Doctor. You stopped my plans on Earth, but I will conquer the universe. One way or another I will reign supreme and then I will find a way of crossing universes. I'll find the one you call Rose and I will take her for myself. I make her moan in ways you could never accomplish. I will make her life a living hell, I will destroy her very essence and then I will have my way with her. I will eliminate her atoms and rearrange her very existence. I will kill Rose Tyler and there will be nothing you can do about it."

The Doctor's hands clenched into fists. He gave the Master a death glare. "If you go anywhere near her," he said through gritted teeth. "I will hunt you down and I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Is that supposed to scare me, Doctor," The Master replied. "Look at you. You're nothing. You are a broken man. You couldn't stop me then and you can't stop me now. I have destroyed your life Doctor, and now… I will destroy… you." He lowered his head to the Doctor's and whispered something. He then threw the Doctor's head onto the concrete road and grabbed a hold of his arms. He pulled them up his back, as far as they would go, then further. The Doctor yelled in pain, as his he felt his bones being ripped to pieces. The Master pushed the arms up past The Doctor's head until…

SNAP! The bones in his upper arms broke horridly in two. The Master dropped them onto the ground and placed his foot on the back on the Doctor's neck.

"I have made you suffer enough, Doctor. Now it ends." He raised his foot and then lowered quickly. A sickening crunch would have been heard throughout the street had anyone been around to witness it. The Doctor lay there, still and unmoving. The blood from his head now flowed more freely and was beginning to create a puddle around his face. He eyes lay closed and his body was limp. The Master walked away, his job was done. He could live free in the universe, the last Timelord, immortal forever. He smiled to himself as he imagined what he would do to the young girl Rose, when he found her. He stepped inside his Tardis and left to carry out his plan.

The Doctor's body lay there for a few minutes. Then began to glow slightly. His features began to melt, the bones in his arms healed, and his entire physical form began to change. The glow continued outwards and he suddenly jerked awake. His eyes changed from blue to brown. His hair grew in length and turned a darker brown. His body shortened and he felt his mind began to reprioritize his newly forming life. He felt his chest expand and felt a sudden curious tingling in between his legs. The glow subsided and he took a deep breath. The rain pelted down on him as he placed his hands out on the road. He stared at them for a few moments, pushed himself up and stared down at his chest. He brought his hands up to his face and he felt around his new features. They were feminine. His hands, his face, everything was feminine. He slowly stood up and stared down at his new form. He had regenerated into a female body. He was now a she.

Turning around, she found herself staring at the Tardis, whose doors were wide open inviting her in. She stepped into the warmth of the Tardis, closed the doors behind her walked and up to the console, which was battered and charred from the fire. She took a deep breath and said "Well old girl, let's show that sanctimonious bastard what happens when he fools around with this woman." She pulled a few levers on the console and the Tardis disappeared int time and space. "Now, first things first," she said slowly, raising a hand to her head, before passing out onto the floor.


End file.
